Big Hearts and Big Dreams
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Melanie and JoJo are up and coming Divas and are training at the WWE Performance Center when Melanie meets up with some old friends of hers. Bare with me. It's just getting started.
1. Chapter 1

Melanie and her best friend JoJo are doing their afternoon work out when Melanie stops because someone catches her eye.

JoJo: "Dude, what the hell?"

Melanie hugs the medicine ball that JoJo tossed at her and gestures with her eyes over towards the corner of the WWE Performance Center. JoJo follows her eyes and sees a group of male WWE talent working out together and shrugs her shoulders.

JoJo: "And you stopped mid rep because there's a group of men standing at the weights? Wow, Mel next you'll tell me there are a group of women standing in the women's locker room."

Melanie: "No, asshole. I didn't stop because there are men at the weights."

She chucks the medicine ball at her and this time JoJo stops to hold it.

JoJo: "Then what's the big deal? There are men all over in here. I can spot at least twenty off the top of my head. Why is that particular group catching your attention?"

Melanie: "Because I recognize two of them."

JoJo: "I can name 5 out of the twenty that I recognize right now. Yesterday, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose were over here. Why are a couple of newbies so damn interesting that you have to stop and give them the "Where do I know you from?" stare of contemplation?"

Melanie: "Well, the big tall one looks like a dude I went to school with back at NYU. The short one you can't possibly miss wearing those crazy leopard print pants and that insane hair. That red headed bitch is Eva Marie and that other chick is Natalya. Now, I don't know who Miss obviously fake, plastic boobs over there are with them, but I've seen her with Emma."

JoJo: "OK and I recognize Fin Balor and Baron Corbin. Where is this conversation going, other than interrupting my warm-up?"

Melanie: "You sound like Dean the other day. I'm just making an observation. Chill out. No, but that big guy is so damn familiar to me. Other than seeing him wrestle, obviously."

JoJo: "Does the name Collin Cassady ring any bells?"

Melanie: "The only bell that goes off with that name i SAWFT. He always yells that in the damn ring right before he kicks someone with his huge ass boot."

JoJo: "Then I suggest we finish our warm-up. If you can put together a memory that doesn't involve wrestling with him, he's the dude from school you know. If not, you just checked out an incredibly hot dude with the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen."

Melanie: "Crazy boy has amazing blue eyes too."

JoJo: "That fool is funny as hell. I can't talk to him without laughing at him. He's hard to take seriously some times. His real name is Eric, but everyone calls him Enzo."

Melanie: "Yes. I'm familiar with Enzo Amore and Big Cass. Duh, we are on the same roster."

A familiar voice comes up behind Melanie and about scares the living daylights out of her.

Sami: "Is something interesting over there?"

Melanie: "Son, you almost got clocked. Don't do that to me."

Sami: "I'm not your son. We are the same age."

Melanie: "And you look like your 48 as opposed to 28."

Sami: "Oh, you got jokes. There by the grace of God, and all that stuff."

Melanie: "No. I couldn't possibly do half the stupid ass crap you did and get away with it."

Sami: "I prefer the term creative. I was never stupid."

Melanie: "I beg to differ. Does Ultraviolent wresting sound familiar? You shouldn't have to risk your life to have fun."

Sami: "That, my darling baby girl will be something you will never understand."

Melanie: "You're right. I'm not that hard up for thrills like you and Mox were."

Sami: "He's grown up too. Even if we don't talk as much as we used to."

JoJo: "Why don't you talk to him anymore? You two were inseparable."

Sami: "Let's just say there were some nasty demons between us and he fought them harder than me."

He makes a gesture with his nose like someone doing drugs and JoJo nods.

JoJo: "I see said the blind lady."

Sami: "And the deaf dog heard."

Melanie: "Can I help you with something, Mr. Deaf dog?"

Sami: "Can't an older brother just come over and say "hi" to his unofficial sister?"

Melanie: "Unofficial sister? That's a new one. You usually are the first one to defend how just because we aren't blood related doesn't mean we aren't blood."

Meanwhile, over with Big Cass and Enzo,

Enzo: "Dude, that hot chick over there has been giving you the eye all day."

Big Cass looks up to see who Enzo is talking about and sees Melanie and JoJo talking with Sami Callahan AKA Solomon Crowe.

Big Cass: "There are two hot chicks over there. Which one is it? The one talking to Crowe or the little mixed chick."

Enzo: "They both look like mixed chicks to me but, the one Crowe's arm are leaning on and looks irritated."

Big Cass: "Brown hair, green eyes and is wearing red shorts and white shirt that says NYU on it."

Enzo: "That would be her. She was giving you the "how you doin'" look earlier before Crowe started bugging her to death."

Big Cass: "That's because Crowe and her are like family. He grew up next door to her. Her name is Melanie."

Enzo: "So, you know little hot chick and her friend."

Big Cass: "She went to school with me before I came on to NXT. I haven't seen her in forever. That's probably why she was looking over here. She's not checking me out. She's remembering my face other than from the wrestling ring."

Enzo: "So, what's her deal and is her friend single cuz she's hot as hell."


	2. Chapter 2

Big Cass blows off the fact that Enzo is trying to hook up with Melanie's friend.

Big Cass: "Well, Melanie's deal while she was going to NYU with me was she wanted to become a doctor and deliver babies for a living. So, she was all about cracking the books and arriving early to her internships and learning all she can learn from the other doctors and nurses. She got good grades and graduated with honors and somewhere half way through med school, kind of like me, she got bit by the wrestling bug and decided she wanted to go pro wrestler."

Enzo: "They are both gorgeous."

Big Cass: "I'll be sure to tell Mel you said so."

He pats him on the shoulder and goes to walk away, but Enzo follows him.

Enzo: "Wait a minute. You're just going to leave your boy hanging?"

Big Cass: "Have you met a New York girl who likes to be ogled by guys that look like you?"

Enzo: "Oh you got jokes now. I wasn't ogling anyone. How do you know what kind of guys she likes? She could not like any of us."

Big Cass: "I don't care one way or the other."

Meanwhile, Sami hugs Melanie closer and Melanie pushes him off of her.

Melanie: "Dude, it's not like that. You need to chill with that overprotective crap. Cass and I were roommates at NYU. That's all it is."

Sami: "Don't look now, but your fan club is coming over here."

Melanie seizes the opportunity and puts her arm back around Sam and smacks him on the back.

Melanie: "Feel free to go piss off now. It's been lovely as always, bro."

Sami: "Whatever you say, bestie. Bye JoJo."

JoJo: "Bye Sami."

She starts laughing as he walks off.

JoJo: "God, you'd think you hated him the way you act when he touches you."

Melanie: "Don't get me wrong. I love Sami like my brother and he's been totally awesome to me. I wouldn't trade him for the world especially when we were running the Indies and he saved me from some of those shady promo dudes. He's totally ride or die, but some time she needs to just chill out. There are going to be hundreds of guys who I am going to be friends with and talk to and he's going to see me around them a lot. He needs to just accept it and stop clowning around like some 12 year old."

JoJo: "Have you ever stopped to think the reason he clowns around is because it makes you laugh? He doesn't like seeing you with other men because he probably slept on his opportunity to be your guy back in the days."

Melanie: "No, he didn't sleep on his opportunity to be with me. I'm not down with sleeping with my brother or dating him. That's just too awkward for me. We tried it one time and it was not right."

Big Cass: "Melanie Harris. How the hell have you been?"

He gives her a huge hug that damn near totally engulfs her athletic, Italian 5'7" frame.

Melanie: "Collin "Don't call me Bill" Cassidy. I've been doing well. Not as well as you and your move up to the main roster though."

Big Cass: "That's thanks to my boy, Enzo here. Enzo, this is my old roommate Melanie."

He shakes her hand.

Enzo: "How you doing.

JoJo about spits her water out holding back a laugh that he just said that out loud with a straight face. She thought it was all just gimmick out in the ring.

Melanie: "And this graceful creature is my sister from another mister, best friend JoJo."

JoJo: Hello Cass. Hello Enzo."

She shakes both of their hands.

Enzo: "Are you OK, sweetheart?"

JoJo: "Oh yeah. I'm good. I just got some water up my nose when I coughed. No big deal."

Enzo: "I have a bandana if you need to towel off."

JoJo: "No, I'm good. Thank you for the offer though."

Enzo: "You're welcome."

He gives her the once over and drinks in her 5' 9", athletic, Hawaiian body. She had on black shorts, a baby blue tank top with some black and white leopard print Chucks. He starts smiling when he gets to her shoes.

Enzo: "Sweet kicks. I'm a shoe fanatic and I love leopard print."

JoJo: "Thank you. I can tell you love leopard print."

She gestures to his hair with crazy leopard spots shaved into it. He reaches up and runs a self- conscious hand through it and starts laughing.

Enzo: "Yeah, me and my bright ideas."


	3. Chapter 3

JoJo: "Wow, you actually have soft hair. I was expecting it to be spikey or something."

Enzo: "I'm in the gym. I'm not trying to impress anyone right now."

JoJo: "Now that we have that established, what's up?"

Enzo: "Well, I was standing over there talking to my boy and I thought to myself "That woman over there is hot as hell." So, I decided to come over and say "How you doin" and get to know you a little bit better."

JoJo "Well, thank you for the compliment. Do you often pick up on women at work?"

Enzo: "No. I'd have to say this is the first time. I don't usually hit on people I work with. I don't want to make it awkward if they turn me down."

JoJo: "I see your point there. That's why I don't date people I work with. If it goes South, I don't want them feeling like they have to go out of their way to avoid me because of a bad date."

At this point in the conversation, a loud grumbling noise is heard from someone's stomach and JoJo plays it off like nothing happened. Melanie starts laughing.

Enzo: "Are you hungry by any chance?"

JoJo starts laughing.

JoJo: "You heard my stomach grumble. Yeah. I actually could go for some lunch about right now. We've been training all morning and I ate about 7 this morning."

Enzo: "How about we all go grab something to eat?"

JoJo: "Sounds good. Can you give me about half an hour to get cleaned up? I'm all gross from training."

Enzo: "Yeah. I can do that. Take your time, babe. I'll see you in a few."

JoJo: "All right, later."

She heads towards the women's locker room and Enzo heads towards the men's. Enzo smiles at Big Cass and Big Cass shakes his head like "Really dude?" Meanwhile,

Melanie: "So, what's been going on with you?"

Big Cass: "Just trying to move up the roster and get some more air time. I don't think I was ever forgiven for leaving NYU before graduating med school."

Melanie: "I wouldn't even worry about it. You're making bigger money now then you would've as a doctor."

Big Cass: "I don't know about that part. But, this is better than all that damn school I'd have to go to."

Melanie: "I think your boy just asked my girl out to lunch."

Big Cass: "Is that what that was about?"

Melanie: "I would assume so. I heard her stomach grumble all the way over here and the next thing I know they're both hitting the showers. So, I put two and two together."

Big Cass: "Well, how about we go get some lunch too?"

Melanie: "Sure. It'll give us a chance to catch up some more. See you in a few."

Big Cass: "All right."

Melanie follows JoJo into the Women's locker room as Big Cass disappears into the men's locker room.

Enzo: "I just asked JoJo out to lunch."

Big Cass: "Yeah. I figured that out for myself. Did you seriously call her "Babe" before you left?"

Enzo: "Yeah and she totally blew it off like she didn't hear me say it. So, I'm safe."

Big Cass: "A few words of advice for your romantic future. Don't call a woman "babe" unless you're together. It sounds weird."

Enzo: "If you say so Mr. I call everyone sweetheart."


	4. Chapter 4

Melanie and JoJo,

Melanie: "Wow, I wasn't expecting Enzo to ask you out like that."

JoJo: "It's not a date. We're going to lunch. It's not a huge deal."

Melanie: "Not a huge deal? Did you not see how he was flirting with you?"

JoJo: "That's Enzo. He flirts with everyone like that. The only reason he brought up lunch is because my stomach made a noise and he heard it."

Melanie: "Dude, face it. You're hot and he likes you."

JoJo: "You got all that out of "Hi. My name is.." and being hungry."

Melanie: "Just say "Thank you" and call it a day."

JoJo: "Thank you for the compliment. So, what's up with Big Cass? Is he flirting or is it lunch because you're both hungry."

Melanie: "its two friends playing catch up."

As they are getting ready for lunch, Charlotte and Dana Brook walk in.

Dana: "What is up with the creative team today? That storyline out there sucked. Who the hell are those two new bitches?"

Charlotte: "I have no idea. I've never heard of Melanie Harris or JoJo Kendricks."

Dana: "We're wrestling newbie no names again? We're main roster now. I'm better than that."

Melanie starts coughing dramatically.

Dana: "Do we have a problem?"

Melanie: "Oh you definitely have a huge problem. Mine is just a tickle in my throat. I'm allergic to bullshit and I just heard some."

Dana: "I am better than some no name newbie."

Melanie: "Obviously you're not because you have a match with me tomorrow. You have no idea what I'm going to do to you."

Dana: "What are you going to do? You don't have any skills."

Melanie: "I'm going to beat your ass and show you who has skills. Being a bitch doesn't mean you have wrestling skills and riding Charlotte's coat tails only proves my point. You couldn't wrestle a bag of potato chips let alone a certified graduate of The Crowes nest. I know ways to make you hurt that you can't even spell."

Dana: "Oh my God, you're actually claiming Solomon Crowe as your guru. That's even sadder yet. He's never going to make it out of NXT either."

Melanie: "I'm sorry. Have you and my brother met?"

Dana: "We said hi to each other in the halls a couple times. Yeah, I know who he is."

Melanie: "No. You obviously don't have a clue about my brother because he is a champion and wrestled on the Indies scene while you and Charlotte were still wearing diapers. He's Sami Callahan and he's an ultraviolent wrestler. That means he knows how to make anyone submit and he's taught me how to make you submit. So I would watch my mouth if I were you."

Dana: "This isn't the Indies and so far he's proven nothing here."

Melanie: "Neither have you. The only things that you've proven is that your ignorant and have a big mouth. You talk a lot of shit about a lot of people and you see no problem with it. Newsflash darling, this is no way to make friends or make a name for yourself in this business."

Dana: "Newsflash darling, there are no cameras on back here and nobody is buying this goody goody act of yours. Get over yourself and realize that bigger names have more pull around here."

Melanie: "Let me know when you see some big names. I've got things to do and playing high school name calling games with you isn't one of them."

She shoves past her and Charlotte and makes her way out of the locker room. JoJo shakes her head.

JoJo: "Kids. Don't you just love after work drama?"

She follows her out of the locker room.

Charlotte: "You know what we have to do tomorrow, right?"

Dana: "Yeah. We have to shut those bitches down before they even get out of the gates. We don't need any more cute women on the roster. It's hard enough getting time as it is."

Charlotte: "Yeah, but hurting them out there on purpose will just get you fired without a second thought."

Dana: "I don't see them firing the men for doing the exact same thing."

Charlotte: "Trust me. They get in trouble for it. It's not as quiet as you think."

Dana: "Whatever."

Big Cass and Enzo are waiting for Melanie and JoJo outside the locker room. Melanie is wearing black skinny jeans and a purple v neck shirt. Her hair is pulled up on top of her head with long curls hanging down. JoJo is wearing dark blue boyfriend style jeans and a black Lacey v neck with a black came underneath. Her hair is down in natural curls.

JoJo: "Hello there boys."

Enzo: "Hello yourself. You two clean up beautifully."

JoJo: "Thank you. You actually look normal right now. No outrageous outfits."

She gestures to his normal dark blue jeans and black t-shirt with his black leather Chucks.

Enzo: "Well, yeah. I don't always wear my ring gear."

JoJo: "Of course not. That would look ridiculous."

Big Cass: "You look good too."

Melanie: "Thank you."

Big Cass: "Shall we go?"

JoJo: "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

They leave the Performance Center and the girls get into Big Cass's Range Rover. Melanie and JoJo had caught a ride with Natalya that morning. Melanie texted her to let her know they were leaving with Big Cass and Enzo and Natalya sent her a smiling cat emoji saying "Don't do anything I would do" to which she sent a wink and said "Cass is an old friend of mine from college. We were roommates." Natalya sends back a wink saying "No worries. You don't need to explain yourself. Have fun." Big Cass is playing the radio and Enzo is random dancing in the front seat keeping everyone entertained who drives by.

Big Cass: "Is Italian good with everyone?"

Melanie: "Yeah. I'm good with that."

JoJo: "Sounds good."

Enzo: "You don't even have to ask me that question. I'm always down for good Italian food."

Big Cass: "Olive Garden it is then."

He pulls into one of the little mini mall parking lots and parks in front of Olive Garden. He walks around and opens Melanie's door and Enzo walks around to the other side and opens JoJo's door. He offers her his hand because the truck is a little tall and he doesn't want anyone to sprain an ankle trying to step down out of the truck.

JoJo: "You just earned some major awesome points. Not many guys do that for women anymore."

Enzo: "I'm a dying breed of gentlemen."

JoJo: "Is that what the Certified G stands for?"

He starts smiling and she winks at him.

Big Cass: "This is one of my favorite places to come eat after a big work out."

Melanie: "Mine too. I could live on the salad and bread sticks if they let me. I'll throw in the extra hours of CrossFit just for that."

JoJo: "Hell yeah. I could live on that too. It's the dressing. I know they sell it in the store, but there's something about the way they do it here."


	5. Chapter 5

They head inside and Big Cass holds the door open so the ladies can go in ahead of him and Enzo. Of course, Enzo takes a moment to be a man and check out both of their asses as they walk by and Big Cass nudges him like "Dude, not here". They put down their name for a table and 20 minutes later, the hostess seats them and puts in their drink order.

Enzo: "So, tell me the story of how you and Big Cass met."

Melanie: "Well, once upon a time in Ohio a little Italian girl named Melanie Kendricks decided she wanted to be a diva wrestler. At the time, I lived with my parents and my mom and dad let me be free as long as I followed by their rules. I told my mom and dad I wanted to be a professional wrestler and mom says I need to go to school because all of the wrestlers out there have had some sort of school education as a start. So, I agreed to go to school and get an education and I perfected my high school and college skills.

Now, there was this rebellious kid who lived next door to me who also was trying to be a professional wrestler. I didn't know that at the time. I just knew he was really awesome and did some cool moves. Well, as I went through high school my neighbor, Sami Callahan had wrestling shows in his backyard and he would invite me to come over and watch. Of course, he was the main star and there were a few of his friends helping him out with stuff. One day, after a super awesome match, I sat down and started talking with Sami and he said if I was serious about becoming a professional wrestler, he would train me in between going to school. I jumped on the opportunity and I went to all of his shows. I got to know his partner and best friend, Jon Moxley and we became like the three amigos until I decided I wanted to go to NYU to further my education.

Sami and Jon took me to the airport and I flew to New York. I went through the whole orientation process and they hooked me up with housing which was awesome. I ended up in a co-ed dorm which was different for me because I expected to be sharing a dorm with Cassie a woman not Collin Cassidy a dude. So, I'm unpacking my stuff and making myself at home in my new place when this ginormous guy knocks on my door. He introduces himself to me as Will. So, for 3 years I've known him as Will the Pre-med student. I had no idea Mr. Pre-med, perfect attendance was going out to be a Professional wrestler. I had talked to him about my dream of being a WWE Diva one day and he said I should pursue it seriously and go down to Full Sail and see if I could enroll in some of the courses to cut promos and stuff like that.

I looked at him like he was nuts. I had no idea they had courses in how to cut promos. I figured everyone went out there and just sort of winged it like a huge improv thing. Apparently, there are voice classes and all kinds of training that goes into just going out there and doing a promo. Sami and Jon just talked shit into a camera. They didn't care if anyone was watching or not. Turns out that was part of CZW and that's how Switchblade Conspiracy was born."

Big Cass: "So that's what Solomon was babbling about to me. I wondered what the hell Switchblade Conspiracy even was."

Melanie: "That was his and Jon Moxley's tag team back in CZW. You should google it or YouTube it some time. They did some nuts shit out there in these shabby little rings. I'm surprised he and Jon still have brains in their heads after some of those stunts."

Big Cass: "I take it CZW was an Ohio Indie thing."

Melanie: "More or less. It's our version of WWE basically, but it's crazier. It's what they call Ultraviolent wrestling which basically means there's more physical stuff out there. They throw each other through pallets covered in barbed wire. They bust glass panes on each other, light tubes, sand, thumb tacks, you name it they've been hit with it or wrestled on it."

Big Cass: "Why the hell would you volunteer to wrestle in those conditions?"

Melanie: "It's not conditions. It's a style like the old school Hard Core matches they used to have in WWE with Mick Foley and all his crazy shit he pulled."

Enzo: "Mick Foley is a Hard Core legend. He put his body through some serious hell to keep the audience entertained."

Melanie: "I know. Sami and Jon used to immolate him and they got pretty fucked up physically."

Big Cass: "I'm sorry, but your boys have some serious thrill issues. There's no way in hell I'd put my body through that kind of torture."

The waitress puts their order in

Melanie: "And that is the story about how I met Cass and a little bit about how I got into the fine art of professional wrestling."

Big Cass: "So, you were born in Ohio and went to school in New York."

Melanie: "Yes. Hence, the colorful accent I sport now. I'm not ashamed of it either. The first thing they tried to do when I enrolled in those voice classes is they tried to get me to get rid of it. I said I'm keeping my accent and if they don't like it that's too bad."


	6. Chapter 6

Enzo: "That's what I'm talking about. It's good to have someone else who keeps it 100."

Melanie: "I'm sorry, but just because I have an accent doesn't mean I have to dumb myself down or change my attitude any."

Big Cass: "So, what's your story, JoJo?"

JoJo: "My story goes like this once upon a time in Honolulu Hawaii, a girl named JoJo Harris lived with her mother. I know. The first thing you think is I'm lucky for growing up on such a gorgeous tropical island. I didn't feel so lucky when my father left my mother when I was 10 and my mother had to raise me on her own. Hawaii may be gorgeous, but it's also expensive to live there because most of the stuff is imported to the Island. So, the image in your head of the beautiful blue water and all the surfers on the beach is just a façade. I graduated high school and flew to the mainland. I lived in California for a-while and then moved to New York where I met Melanie. We've been best friends ever since."

Enzo: "That's why you're so beautiful. You were raised in paradise."

JoJo: "Thank you."

Enzo: "You're welcome."

The waitress brings everyone their food and they start eating.

Melanie: "So, how do you know Collin?"

Enzo: "We became friends over in development and we've been down for each other ever since. I feel like I've known him my entire life."

Big Cass: "If they ever split us up as a team, we'd still be friends outside of the ring. I know how WWE loves to split up people who are really good together as a team."

Melanie: "Yeah and they love to pair them up with people who make absolutely no sense. That League of Nations idea, what the hell were they thinking? Shamus is a good heal on his own. Alberto Del Rio is good on his own. Why the hell would you take four of your top heals and try to make them work together? Rusev doesn't play well with others anyway."

Enzo: "You sound like you need a job in creative not as wrestling talent."

Melanie: "I have a lot of different ideas. I couldn't work in creative. I'd be too busy asking them what the hell they were thinking 96 percent of the time. I'd get fired for telling them why their ideas won't work and why the ratings suck from what they do put out there."

Enzo: "There is a spot to be the manager for Smack Down now that it's going to air live."

Melanie starts busting up laughing.

Melanie: "I love you Enzo. It's cute how you think I want to work along- side Stephanie and Shane."

Enzo: "I'm dead serious. If you have all these good ideas about how to boost ratings and get people watching again why not become manager?"

Melanie: "Reason number one, my last name is not McMahon. They're not going to take on some no-name, rookie, Talent as Smack Down manager. Reason number two, I'm an NXT newbie. Newbies don't get a damn thing. It's been proven time and time again. The only exception to that rule was Seth Rollins and now he's main roster. Third, I don't have blonde hair, big boobs and I don't kiss enough asses. I'm not going to try out for manager and kiss everyone's ass that bends over. That's not me."


	7. Chapter 7

After our walk around the board walk, we headed back to the Performance Center for our show that night. It felt good to get out for a little while and enjoy the Florida sun. I'd love to have stayed out with Enzo and Big Cass all night, but I'm not missing my first match. I know Big Cass could rock those old fashion boardwalk games. We just might have to go back tomorrow.

Meanwhile, JoJo and I go get ready for our match against Dana Brook and Charlotte. I'm not looking forward to hearing little miss WWE Women's Champion run her mouth. I'd rather punch her in it so she shuts up.

I don't know why Dana has it out for us so bad. I think she's just insecure personally and the fact that she's even giving us a second thought means we are doing something right.

I change into my red and blue shorts and red and blue halter top. I put on my phoenix cape and red and blue boots with feathers on them. I look like the bird of war I represent I. that mirror. I take a deep breath and head down to gorilla.

JoJo is already standing there in her full on Valkyrie costume. She has a head piece made to resemble a warrior's helmet. I smile as our theme music hits. This feels awesome. The Pyro goes off.

"Into the night a bright fire burns as The Phoenix is born to lead the Valkyrie into battle."

We come out and stand back to back on the ramp and then run and slide one of us on each side into the ring. We stand on our corners and then switch sides.

Charlotte and Dana Brook music hits and they come out and do their entrance as well. I can feel myself wanting to reach out and trip Dana, but I remain professional. JoJo is basically out there to keep Charlotte off of me and out of our match. I don't trust any of these divas.

We lock up and start grappling. I get Dana to her knee which completely takes her by surprise. She's under estimated the freak with the red and blue streaks in her hair.

Melanie: "What's wrong, Dana? Is the fire too hot?"

I don't look big, but I am just as strong as Dana and she's finally catching on that she can't just sit back and take this victory. She's going to have to earn it through hard work. I have Dana pinned and Charlotte tries to grab me and is greeted with a high flying knee off the ropes right upside the side of her head by JoJo. She knocks Charlotte down and Dana tries to take advantage of the distraction by giving me the Sunset Flip, I counter and kick out. She looks shocked that I am fighting back and that I kicked out of her pin. Charlotte is down for the count so I go for my own version of the Phoenix Splash and end our match.

"The winners of this match Melanie the Phoenix Harris."

I stood with my hands held high in victory as Dana and Charlotte lay on the outside of the ring recovering from being kicked. JoJo comes in and hugs me and we run backstage.

Melanie: "Holy shit. That flying knee was lethal. I heard the crack when you made contact."

JoJo: "Yeah. I knocked that bitch a good one. Maybe her head will come out of her ass now."

Melanie: "Maybe ducks will fly out of my ass too."

JoJo: "You'll excuse me if I don't wait for that phenomenon to happen."

Melanie starts laughing.

Melanie: "Awe, you don't want to make history by farting ducks out of your ass?"

JoJo: "Very funny. Uh oh, incoming. Maybe you should let the ducks out if you don't want to talk to a certain bitch."

She gestures with her eyes towards Dana.

Melanie: "Yes darling, what can I do for you now?"

Dana: "I want to do something for you."

Melanie: "I'm sorry. I thought you were just offering to do something for me. What could you possibly do for me?"

Dana: "I can offer you respect."

Melanie: "Respect from the bitch who wanted to take me and JoJo out because she doesn't want competition for fan favorite."

Dana: "Yes. That was one hell of a match out there and you are one tough bad ass little bitch. I seriously under estimated your abilities. You are just as tough as me."


	8. Chapter 8

Melanie: "Thank you. I'll take that respect. That was one hell of a match. I'd watch it with throwing that "bitch" word around. Some people take it as disrespect and I don't appreciate being casually called a bitch either, but in this case it was a compliment. "

JoJo: "If you can call casually throwing around "Bitch" a compliment. In a back handed Paris Hilton kind of way."

Suddenly, JoJo steps back like something was going to run her over and out of nowhere, Sami jumps on me in a huge loving hug which I gladly accept.

Melanie: "Damn bro, you almost took me off my feet."

Sami: "JoJo that was an epic flying knee. I'm sure Charlotte is still hearing ringing in her ears from it."

JoJo: "Thank you very much. I haven't seen her since I did it. So, I assume she's trying to turn the ringing off as we speak."

Melanie: "Only you would think that was epic to do damage to someone's hearing."

Sami: "Sick twisted sadist here."

He finally turns to acknowledge that Dana is even standing there

Dana: "Hello there, Solomon."

Sami: "What up, Dana? My sister kicked your ass out there. You two were epic."

Dana: "Mel is your sister?"

Sami: "It's a long complicated story. The short edition family doesn't end with blood. She may not be blood, but I consider her my family. She's ride or die for me."

Dana: "I get it. She's not your birth sister. She's someone you grew up with who ended up becoming like a sister. Sort of like, I consider Charlotte my sister outside of the ring."

Sami: "I don't know what kind of dynamics you and Charlotte have outside of the ring. I just know what I see in the ring and from what I've seen Charlotte do to people in the past. She's treating you like her prodigy now and sharing the spot light now, but she will quickly turn on you out there as soon as your spotlight starts getting bigger then hers. She did it to her own father. She's not above and beyond stabbing you in the back while smiling straight to your face."

Dana looks around like she's making sure Charlotte is nowhere to be found or any WWE cameras or anything else that could incriminate her.

Dana: "Real talk, between you me and that equipment case over there. That was no way to treat her father. I mean, I understand wanting to break away from the whole "Ric Flair's baby girl" image and not wanting to ride on daddy's coat tails. I get all that and I get that she wants to branch out on her own and be her own individual person. Hell, I can even understand the need for entertainment to liven up ratings for RAW and give her a bad girl image. But, that was just blatant disrespect for everything Ric has ever done for her. She tore down everything his legacy stood for and telling him he's dead to her? Those words should never be spoken to family for any reason. I don't care if it's scripted or if she meant it. She approved those words and spoke them out loud. That's something she can never take back and those were real tears he cried out there. He wasn't playing a part. His daughter broke his heart with those words and all she could do was turn on her WWE heel face and say "Bye dad" like it meant nothing."

Sami: "You won't get any arguments here. I totally agree with that and I totally think that was shitty the way they did him out there and she's shitty for performing it. When does the voice in the back of your head say "Dude, that's my father and he doesn't deserve that treatment from anyone." And you defend his honor and tell the writer's to go fuck themselves. There is a way she could've broken away from him without disrespecting his whole legacy like that. He's retiring for fuck's sake. That's no way to go out."

Dana puts on her best fake Charlotte voice and makes puppy eyes the best she can.

Dana: "But, she was neglected for 30 years and he was never there for her. She's the victim."

Sami: "And I'm a bow-legged China man too. It doesn't necessarily make it facts. She's an actress and that was just part of the bad acting that we all do out there every single night. She could've said no."

Melanie: "Here comes little miss victim now. (I damn near roll my eyes out loud) Hey Charlotte, how's your head girl?"

She comes over to the group and Sami and Dana both start laughing at the condescending tone to my voice and how quickly I changed from talking to three of my best friends to talking to a sworn enemy

Charlotte: "I'm fine. That bitch has some hard ass knee pads. I got a goose egg."

JoJo: "You wouldn't have a goose egg if you would've stayed out of the match and not got involved. That fight was between Mel and Dana."

Charlotte: "I know it was between Mel and Dana and I let them fight until she was going to win."

JoJo: "And that's exactly why you tasted my knee pad against the side of your head. I do have to apologize though because it wasn't supposed to be that close to your ear. It was supposed to bounce off that hard ass Flair head of yours with ease."

Charlotte: "Well, that hard ass Flair head is what saved me a concussion. I know you weren't aiming for my ear. You can't control where you land out there."

JoJo: "No you can't especially when you flying through the air."

Charlotte: "Don't stop flying through the air. It makes you look awesome."

JoJo: "Thank you."

She holds out her hand to JoJo in a truce gesture and JoJo shakes it.

JoJo: "I still owe you a match."

Charlotte: "Any time and any place. Just not tonight because it's late and we're off the clock."

JoJo: "Thank God for that."


	9. Chapter 9

Dana: "Speaking of "off the clock" I think I'm going to hit the showers."

Charlotte: "Right behind you girl. Congratulations on your win."

Melanie: "Thank you."

They head to the locker room and Sami starts laughing.

Sami: "Could they be any faker? Damn, you two know how to play the game to the hilt. I almost believed you could stand her for 5 minutes."

JoJo: "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Melanie: "Fuck that. Let's go get cleaned up. I'm tired of this place."

Sami: "Beers on me champ."

Melanie: "Throw in Dean Ambrose and you're on."

Sami: "I'll see what he's up to while you take your shower and stuff."

Melanie: "All right, later dude."

JoJo: "Bye Sami."

Sami: "Later ladies."

We head into the locker room. Meanwhile, with Sami,

Sami: "Hey Dean. It's Sami."

Dean: "Sami, hey. I haven't heard from you in a long ass time. How've you been?"

Sami: "I've been great. I'm over here trying my hand at NXT to for five minutes. I see you've been busy working your way up the WWE corporate ladder."

Dean: "No. I'm not going corporate any time soon. I'm just the World Heavyweight Champion for now."

Sami: "Yeah. The largest fish in the pond with a target on your back and Seth is aiming right for it."

Dean: "He will never get me down. I'm better than he is and always two steps a-head. So, what's up?"

Sami: "Well, my sister Melanie Harris just handed Charlotte her ass tonight and she wants to celebrate her victory. I offered to buy her beers, but she made me include you in order to spend time with her brother."

Dean: "Same old Melanie. She was like that when we were growing up too."

Sami: "Yup. Lord forbids she's seen alone in public with me. So, you want to join us?"

Dean: "Yeah. I'll join you guys. I'll bring Roxy and we can all catch up."

Sami: "Sounds good. JoJo will be there too and they've made friends with Big Cass and Enzo."

Dean: "Sounds like a good time tonight. I'll see you in about an hour or so."

Sami: "All right. Later."

Dean: "Later."

They hang up and Dean calls his girlfriend, Roxy.

Dean: "Hey babe. Are you busy tonight?"

Roxy: "No. I'm actually not busy tonight. I have some time off. What's up?"

Dean: "Sami just called me and he wants to get together for some beers. Apparently, Mel beat Charlotte tonight and she wants to celebrate."

Roxy: "I'd love to join you guys. I've seen Mel's promos. She's a hot little ass kicker."

Dean: "Yeah. I'd have to agree with you there. She's grown so much from when we were younger. Sami trained her right in his backyard, ya know."

Roxy: "Really. So, she's like your sister too."

Dean: "Pretty much."

Roxy: "All right, I'll catch up with you in an hour. I'm going to go get cleaned up."

Dean: "Same here. Bye babe."

Roxy: "Bye."

They hang up. Meanwhile, JoJo is waiting for me and Enzo comes up to her.

Enzo: "Hey JoJo."

JoJo: "Hey Enzo how you doin'?"

Enzo: "I'm doing pretty well. I saw that match between Charlotte and Melanie. Nice flying knee."

JoJo: "Thank you. It felt good to knock that bitch down."

Enzo: "I'm sure it did."

JoJo: "Hey, why don't you and Cass join us tonight? Sami is taking us out for drinks to celebrate Mel's win."

Enzo: "Sounds like a good time to me. I'll have to see what Cass is up to."

As he says that, Cass comes around the corner.

Big Cass: "I'm not up to anything. I just left the locker room a few minutes ago."

Enzo: "Well, JoJo just invited us to go out for drinks with her, Mel and Sami. If you're interested in coming with us."

Big Cass: "Yeah I'll go with you guys. This means Mel might do her famous drunken Karaoke. This is going to be hilarious."


	10. Chapter 10

Enzo: "Your girl does drunken Karaoke?"

JoJo: "Yup. She has been known to dabble a bit."

I come out of the locker room and Enzo, Big Cass and JoJo all start laughing.

Melanie: "Do I have toilet paper on my shoe?"

I look down knowing damn well there is no toilet paper on my shoe or sticking out of my pants or a toilet seat cover stuck to my jeans.

Enzo: "Hey doll. Apparently you're known for your drunken karaoke antics. According to Cass, here."

Melanie: "Oh sweet Jesus. Tell me he didn't tell you about that."

Big Cass: "I haven't told anyone anything yet. I mentioned that you may do your famous drunken karaoke. That's all."

Enzo: "What do we have here? Are we a closet case Karaoke singer?"

He smiles and I look at JoJo and JoJo starts laughing.

JoJo: "At least we don't have a couple haters, right?"

Enzo: (exaggerating his accent) "A cuppa haters."

Melanie: "Well, we need to get going if we're going to be on time to the bar. Sami, Dean and Roxy are on their way to the bar."

JoJo: "We need the name of it. I can't find it by my psychic powers."

Melanie: "Very funny."

I ask Sami the name of the bar and he texts back directions.

Melanie: "It's called The Frolic Room. Like the place in California."

JoJo: "We leave now we'll be there in 15 minutes."

Melanie: "He said get to it then. He got us a car so we can drink and not have to drive. Black SUV out front."

Big Cass: "Then let's get the hell out of this place."

We head out front where the SUV is waiting for us. I'm glad Sami thought about this because none of us need to get in trouble for drunk driving and violating the wellness contract. Especially the way they've been cracking the whip.

Enzo: "So what happens when you two move up the WWE ladder? Have you thought about what brand you want to be recruited to?"

JoJo: "That and what happens if one wants you and one wants me?"

Melanie: "Then we have to do what we have to do. I'll be your sister from another brand. I want us to both be on the same brand, but we aren't an official tag team so they don't have to take us both. If they want to break us up then we'll go from there."

JoJo: "I don't see us breaking up and going to different brands. I see us both on the RAW brand and kicking asses and taking names."

Melanie: "So an official tag team then."

JoJo: "Yup. It'll be different."

Melanie: "Ok. We can be the next Switchblade Conspiracy only females."

JoJo: "How about the first and only us? I mean Mox and Sami were awesome, but even they moved passed that."

Enzo: "So you want to be a RAW tag team."

Madison: "Yeah. I guess that's the long term goal here."

Meanwhile at the bar,

Roxy: "I wonder if my sister ever got a hold of Nattie to try out for NXT."

Dean: "She'd tell you if your sister showed up over there."

Roxy: "Yeah. I'm pretty sure Mel would say something by now."

Dean: "Mel as in Melanie."

Roxy: "No. Hers is short for Melina like the wrestler who dated John Morrison."

Dean: "I fucken loved her. She was an awesome WWE wrestler. I loved Lita too even though I was in CZW at the time."

Roxy: "You'd love my sister too once you get to meet her."

A little unknown fact, I changed my name from Melina to Melanie and I am indeed the same sister Roxy is inquiring about. She hasn't put 2 and 2 together and got 4 yet. It will become obvious when she sees me right now. I haven't seen her in a year.

We arrive at the bar and Sami and Dean are outside smoking and see us pull up. Dean puts his out and walks to meet us in the parking lot.

I get out and he greets me with a big heart felt hug.

Dean: "God, it's been years since I've seen you. You're beautiful."

Melanie: "Thank you, Jon. Where's my sister?"

Dean: "She's inside. She had to go to the little girl's room."

Sami: "Hey bitch. It's about time you show up."

He hugs me and the rest of the gang get out of the SUV.

Melanie: "I asked you not to call me bitch."

Sami: "My bad. Old habits are hard to break some times."

Melanie: "It's cool."

Sami: "What's up, JoJo?"

He hugs her and she hugs him back.

JoJo: "Hello Sami."

Sami: "Cass, Enzo. How you doin?"

Big Cass: "Sup."

Enzo: "How you doin."

We all head inside as Roxy is coming out of the bathroom. Now, mind you I've dyed my hair red and I have two purple braids now. I'm also not as mousy as when she first met up with me back at the Denny's. But as soon as I open my mouth she'll know exactly who I am.

Roxy: "Why is it there is always a line in the ladies room and no line at the men's?"

Melanie: "Men don't have to stop and primp in the mirror and put on makeup and everything else like we do."

Roxy: "True. How is it going over at NXT?"

Melanie: "So far so good. I'm going to try my hand at being a female tag team with JoJo."

Roxy: "Sounds like fun."


	11. Chapter 11

Melanie: "Oh it'll be glorious. I promise you. Hey, thank you for introducing me to Sami and Jon by the way. That was the best thing that ever happened to me next to us being reunited as sisters of course."

Suddenly, Roxy's emerald green eyes get as big as quarters and the light went off in her head. Two and two finally make four to her so to speak.

Roxy: "Oh my God. I'm such an asshole. Dude, you've totally changed your appearance. What made you decide Melanie Harris was an awesome in ring name?"

She gives me the world's largest hug and almost doesn't let me go. I can see everyone looking at us like she's lost her mind or something.

Melanie: "It sounded more iconic then Melina Rodriguez. Why did you pick Diamond Dust?"

Roxy: "I wanted my career to shine bright like a diamond and when I got on top, everyone could eat my dust that I left them in behind me."

Melanie: "At least it wasn't corporate's idea."

Roxy: "Exactly."

We go back and join the gang at a table and order our first round of drinks. The guys are drinking beer and JoJo and I are drinking margaritas. Roxy is drinking Jack and Coke which is her signature drink.

Enzo: "Did I miss something here?"

Melanie: "Yeah. I think everyone missed something except for Dean and Sami. They've been let in."

Roxy: "Seriously? How long were you going to make me wonder about my sister before you told me she was right under my nose and that I've even been rooting for her on TV?"

Sami: "I didn't know that Mel was hiding from you. I figured she told you she joined NXT and changed her stage name to Melanie Harris."

Dean: "Wait a minute. Melanie Harris is also Melina Rodriguez?"

Melanie: "Yes. My birth name is Melina Rodriguez and I was born in New York. Roxy and I are sisters, but we didn't grow up together. She grew up in Ohio with our mother and I lived in New York with our father and brother Mark Rodriguez. We were reunited about 8 years ago. I watched her and Jess doing their tag team thing and basically kept quiet as a fan girl before actually introducing myself as her sister."

Dean: "I remember that. Roxy came to me all confused and said she just met her sister and brother she had no idea she even had."

Roxy: "Yeah. The sperm donor and I aren't on speaking terms. So, I had no idea there were other kids and that I could've been hanging with my sister and brother all this time. I mean, I got curious from time to time and I googled Frank Rodriguez a couple times. So, I knew he got remarried to another woman and moved to New York. But, I wasn't going to complicate the new kid's lives by just showing up on the door step and saying "Hey I'm your sister from another mother in Ohio."

Melanie: "Yeah. That's just weird."

JoJo: "Dude, you never told me you even had a sister. I've been your best friend for 4 years and you never once shared that story with me. I've met Mark and I've met Sami. That's all. You never mentioned a biological sister."

Melanie: "My past isn't exactly something I like to talk about."

Roxy: "Yeah. We're related because I don't like to talk about what it was like growing up either. I have nothing but miserable memories of Frank and my mother, Abby fighting. I remember running to my Nana more than my mother. She took care of me and tried to iron out the hot mess that was Abby and her drunken antics. Frank was a mean, selfish son of a bitch and he put her through emotional hell before finally doing her the mercy of divorcing her when I was 12. I watched Abby spiral after that. She hit rock bottom when I was 15 and I left home and never looked back. I graduated high school with the help of my Nana of course. If it wasn't for her, I'd be on the Ohio streets and that's nowhere to grow up."

Dean: "Yeah. I don't recommend that life for anyone especially the part of Cincinnati where I lived. It was an adventure to stay alive let alone walk down the street in one piece."

Roxy: "Exactly."

JoJo: "That's crazy. You and Dean grew up in the exact same town and never once had your paths cross."

Roxy: "Yeah we did. Dean and I grew up together. Sami was one of my best male friends and we were all tight in CZW. Then Dean went to join FCW and Sami went touring and I was left behind. Then ROH called and I went over and wrestled with Jess for them and then we got called up to WWE and formed D.O.D. I can't believe how much you've changed. You're hot and your hair is longer and different colors. I'm digging the Rocker do."

Melanie: "Thank you. I wasn't sure on the braids. They kind of felt a little been there done that. Then I figured if it was good for Jess it was good for me."

Dean: "Good ol' Jess. She still has an influence on the new generation."

Melanie: "I ran into Maddie the other day. She's training at NXT these days."

JoJo "I love Maddie. She's very encouraging and training with her has turned out to be the best thing that's ever happened to me. I admired her in D.O.D. She's my mentor."

Roxy: "That's cool. She always wanted to be a trainer over there. I hope you turn out to be exactly like your inspiration. You've got some big wrestling boots to fill."

JoJo: "I can only hope to be half the woman she is."

Sami: "I just find it ironic how all three of you are off doing your own personal thing now. Jess was so avid that you three weren't going to be separated and you weren't going to let the politics of WWE influence you in any way. She wanted to kick down doors and break barriers and when she finally got her wish and the D.O.D was formed she wasn't going to let you fall victim to the routine storyline or get lost in the shuffle. Now she's back at ROH tag teaming with Matt Sydell and his gang. She doesn't even check in with her two closest sisters anymore."

Roxy: "I've come to the conclusion that life gets in the way some times and we're not going to be in touch all the time. She's got Seth and Black and the Brave and ROH. I've got Dean and WWE and touring. Maddie has always done her own thing since day one, but she always calls me at least once a week and we catch up. Jess calls twice a week, but that's because she talks a lot. So we all stay in. We don't always go out together but we communicate and stuff.

Roman still sees Maddie whenever he gets a chance. So, I assume they are still boyfriend and girlfriend."

Dean: "Yeah. Joe's still with her. They had a couple's night last night together. Now as for Seth and Jess I heard they are still together too, but it's not like it was at first. They drifted apart after the Charlotte fiasco."

Sami: "Rollins can't keep it in his pants. That's what's wrong with their relationship. He thinks he can do whatever he wants and nobody is going to figure it out or bust him."

Dean: "No. It's not like that. He never had sex with Charlotte, but she tried to drive a serious wedge between them by making Jess doubt his faithfulness. It was enough where Jess left WWE and got into it with Charlotte outside of work."

Sami: "Seriously? I had no idea that happened. They acted all lovey dovely at WrestleMania. She even helped him through his recovery with his knee."

Roxy: "Yeah. God bless her for hanging in there with that because he became a total dick after he got hurt. He was determined he was coming back to wrestle in the main event and he could barely walk."

Sami: "That's men for you. We don't do injury and we don't do "No you can't" about anything."

Roxy: "I noticed that especially with Dean."

They sit at a booth and Sami orders the first round. The guys all order beers and Roxy, JoJo and Melanie order Reds Apple Ale.

Dean: "I had one of those Reds and I caught a buzz off of it."

Melanie: "Yeah. You don't pound these if you're smart."

Sami: "I don't recommend pounding back whiskey either."

Enzo: "Hey, nothing wrong with a little whiskey here and there."

JoJo: "I can't pound it back like I used to. It was cool when I turned 21, but now it doesn't sound like so much fun anymore."

Big Cass: "Spoken like a lady who has suffered a huge hang over from hell."

JoJo: "Yes and its name was mixing my alcohol like an inexperienced drinker does. Never again."

Melanie: "My demon is Tequila. We don't tango ever. I can do margaritas, but I can't dance with Tequila by itself."

Enzo: "Margaritas and I are not friends. I had a bad experience there that I'd rather not repeat."

Dean: "I know how those go. I've had more bad experiences then I can count off being fucked up. That's why I slowed down on that stuff. I still love my beer though."

Roxy: "You can love your beer without getting fucked up. A little drunk is safe, but fucked up is dangerous."


	12. Chapter 12

JoJo gets up and wanders over to the Karaoke lounge and is checking out the folder of music selections. Big Cass spots her and nudges Enzo like "Alone time, dude." He nods his acknowledgement.

Enzo: "Excuse me for just a minute."

He walks over to where JoJo is perusing the songs.

Enzo: "Find anything interesting in there?"

She makes a disappointed face and kind of shrugs.

JoJo: "Not really. The selection sucks and if I have to hear bad reeditions all night long, I'm going to need a 24 pack of those Red's."

Enzo: "That bad huh?"

JoJo: "If put into the wrong hands after a few too many, yeah. Which it will as the night progresses on I promise."

Enzo: "By then we'll be too fucked up to care."

JoJo: "Fucked up not deaf."

Enzo spots a song in the folder and his eyes light up like a child on Christmas.

Enzo: "I have an idea."

JoJo: "Oh God. Does it involve making an asshole out of myself in a bar full of strangers?"

Enzo: "Kind of, but trust me you'll have fun and you won't regret it in the morning."

JoJo: "Does it involve me trying to keep a straight face while you sing, dance and Enzo Amore out around me?"

Enzo: "Nope. No straight faces needed. You'll want to sing, and dance around too. It's a catchy little ditty."

He points to the song he's thinking and she starts laughing. She slaps high fives with him and they turn in their song choice to the host.

Big Cass: "Looks like your sister is about to grace the stage with Enzo."

Dean: "Lord, help her not to forget the words and just start laughing hysterically. He's infectious when he's being a goof."

Big Cass: "I know. I have to try not to crack up every night out there."

The opening music for "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred starts playing and I go for my video mode on my phone instantly. She's not going to live this one down ever. Enzo is dancing around JoJo as they start.

(A/N: If you are unfamiliar with this song it's very campy and just plain funny. Even if you're not a fan of the group or even a 90's child you can get a really good laugh out of it. ITUNES it sometime on with the antics)

Enzo: "I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt  
Too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan  
Too sexy for Milan  
New York, and Japan  
I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

JoJo: "I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk  
On the catwalk, yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car  
Too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
What do you think about that?

Enzo: "I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk  
On the catwalk, yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my  
Too sexy for my  
Too sexy for my

JoJo: "'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk  
Yeah, on the catwalk  
Yeah, I shake my little tush on the catwalk

Enzo: "I'm too sexy for my cat  
Too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy  
Poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love  
Too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

And I'm too sexy for this song.

They finish and everyone applauds. Dean starts whistling.

Dean: "Nice ass shaking."

JoJo: "Thank you. It goes with the whole 'Shake my little tush' thing and the model strut."

Roxy: "Dude, you're explaining a 90s song to someone who has no idea what the 90's even were."

Dean: "I'm 31 not 1. I know about the 90's just because it wasn't my youth doesn't make me any less knowledgeable. I'd rather forget those two flaming fruit cakes who sang this song, but I know about them."


	13. Chapter 13

Roxy: "Now don't make assumptions about those two just because they sing campy music."

Melanie: "No. The lead singer is gay, but the guys are brothers."

Dean: "Who honestly cares? It's a hilarious song and I use flaming Fruit cake as a term of endearment not an insult."

Sami: "Fruit cake doesn't necessarily refer to someone who is gay. It can mean dorky too."

Enzo: "Or nasty Christmas food that will last for decades."

Dean: "Yeah. Spam, Twinkies, fruit cake and cockroaches. All guaranteed to outlive us."

JoJo: "And Dean Ambrose's."

He smiles at her remembering his promo bit and clicks beer bottles with her.

Dean: "Damn right."

An extremely tall, athletic, hot blonde walks into the bar dressed in black jeans and a black V-neck blouse with black Van's on. She's walling over to our table and Enzo is checking her out like men do when they see a good looking lady.

Sami: "Jess, hey babe."

He kisses her.

Jess: "Hello Sami. Who's your crew here?"

Sami: "Well, you already know Dean."

Dean: "Hello Jess. How are you?"

He hugs her and she kisses his cheek.

Jess: "I'm awesome and you?"

Dean: "Two beers into the night. You missed Right Said Fred."

Jess: "There is a God. I mean, darn too bad."

Enzo: "Hey. That was me and Mel up there. We made everyone laugh."

Jess: "Humor is good. Your name is Enzo Amore and you're a certified G and a Bone a fide stud. I love your gimmick out there. I'm an ex wrestler myself. I wrestled for ROH and TNA."

Enzo: "Jessika Havoc. I've watched you out there. You're a hot wrestler."

Jess: "Thank you very much."

Sami clears his throat.

Jess: "Oh, shut up over there. This is my boyfriend, Sami and if I don't say he's my boyfriend he turns 12."

Sami: "We've all met. I'm supposed to be introducing you."

Jess: "Well, obviously Enzo knows me already."

Enzo: "Knows of you. We've never officially met until tonight."

Jess: (going back into Enzo's gimmick) "That right there is Big Cass and he's 7 tall and you can't teach that."

Big Cass: "Hello miss Jess. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He shakes her hand.

Jess: "The pleasure is all mine boys."

Sami: "You've met Roxy."

Jess: "Yeah. Dean's girlfriend and The Resident Rockers sister from another mister as she says."

Roxy: "Hello. It's good to see you again."

She hugs her.

Jess: "Same here."

Sami: "And the two new faces are Melanie Harris and JoJo Kendricks."

Jess: "NXT superstars. You two make one hell of a tag team together."

Melanie: "Thank you. Your boyfriend taught me everything I know. We grew up together. I'm the girl that lived next door."

Jess: "Holy shit. You are? Wow, you've grown up beautifully."

Melanie: "Thank you. That's my brother from another mother."

Sami: "It's all true."

JoJo: "He still tortures her on a regular basis."

Sami: "Now, don't tell all my secrets."

Jess: "What secrets? I know everything about you damn near."

Melanie: "Not everything."

Sami: "Shut up, instigator."

Melanie: "Instigator my ass. I'm just fucking around."

Roxy: "Children."

Jess: "This is not news or a revelation."


	14. Chapter 14

Roxy: "Children."

Jess: "This is not news or a revelation."

Sami: "Jess and I damn near know each other's blood types. The problem is so do Mel and I and sometimes Mel gets a little too free with her information she chooses to remember about us growing up together."

Dean fakes a mock shocked face and looks at Sami like he's making a point.

Dean: "Imagine that. I don't know anyone else who could possibly do that."

Enzo: "Nah, oversharing never happens in this group of friends. Have any of you met Finn Balor?"

Big Cass starts laughing.

Big Cass: "Yeah. Apparently he likes to over share too."

JoJo: "I wouldn't know. All he does is stare at me. It's not a creepy stare, but it's unnerving because I'll say "hi" to him and he just smiles or waves at me."

Melanie: "OK, so it's not just me. He talks freely around the guys, but as soon as I come up and start chiming in, he clams up."

JoJo: "Yeah and it's not like he's saying anything inappropriate or anything."

Melanie: "Pretty much. I all but scared him quiet in a mid-sentence the other day."

Enzo: "I know how to fix this."

He calls Finn and he answers his phone.

Finn: "Hey Enzo. What's up?"

Enzo: "Hey, Finn. Where are you right now?"

Finn: "I'm in Orlando. Where are you?"

Enzo: "We're in Orlando too. Cass, Mel, JoJo, Sami, Roxy, Dean and Sami's girlfriend, Jess are all hanging out at The Frolic Room if you want to join us. They are having Karaoke just so you're warned ahead of time."

Finn: "Oh God, you're serious? Ambrose loves him some bad singing."

Enzo: "Ambrose hasn't even gone up there yet. Sami's afraid that Jess is going to start talking to Mel and revealing his childhood secrets."

Finn: "Sami has secrets? I wasn't aware he got quiet."

Enzo: "No shit, huh. Apparently he does get quiet. So, are you going to come out?"

Finn: "Yeah. I guess I can join you guys. Corbin is with me."

Enzo: "That's cool. The more the merrier. If you want to bring some ladies, that's cool too."

Finn: "Of course you'd say that. I'll be there in 20.I can walk from the hotel."

Enzo: "All right, see you then."

They hang up.

Big Cass: "Are you sure about this?"

Enzo: "He's not as socially awkward as everyone makes him out to be. He's bringing Corbin with him too."

Roxy starts smiling and Dean's curiosity gets the better of him. Roxy's been laughing and having a good time all night, but she seemed to be beaming like she was hiding something and it peaked Dean's curiosity. I know that look. I am her sister. Roxy is harboring a crush on Barron Corbin, but I'm not going to out her like that in front of a bar full of half-drunk people. Besides, Dean plays it cool in public, but he's very protective of Roxy. I keep asking him when he's going to marry my sister, but he says they aren't ready for that yet. Roxy even said she's not ready for that yet, but she's been his girlfriend and living with him forever. It's been about 4 years officially. They've been friends for even longer. She met him around 2009 about the time when we were reunited as sisters. So, I've known Sami and Dean both just as long.

JoJo even asked me when the two of them are getting married. I guess it's none of my business. Just like Barron is none of my business, but I can't help but want to know what makes her want him like that. I mean, other than them both being tall and hella talented in the ring, Barron and Dean couldn't be any more polar opposites. Barron has tattoos all over where Dean has none. Barron rides a motorcycle where Dean drives a car. That's about where the comparison stops.

Dean: "What's with the big grin all of the sudden, babe? Are the drinks kicking in?"

Roxy: "Yeah. The drinks are kicking in, but that's not why I'm smiling."

Dean: "Finn and Corbin getting drunk at a Karaoke lounge? No worries, neither one of them ever sing. They just sit back and watch everyone else make fools out of themselves and Enzo is right. Finn loosens up a bunch."

Roxy: "Oh, I know. I've been out with Finn and Corbin before. Baylee was hanging with us one night because we all couldn't sleep and your boy, Corbin is one hell of a persistent little flirt after a couple of beers."

Dean: "Corbin likes to flirt or you like to play along with his flirting."

Roxy: "A little bit of both. He's a hell of a lot of fun and Finn is funny."

Dean: "I have to agree with both of those statements. You love them mysterious, don't you?"

Roxy: "Yeah. I do like the dark man of mystery thing. The lone wolf rides alone."

Dean starts laughing.

Roxy: "What, it's his gimmick. I'm sure he's not actually a dark loner outside of the ring same with Finn."

Enzo: "Oh, not by a long shot. Finn couldn't be any more out-going if he tried. Sometimes, he's a little too out there after a few drinks. The Irish know how to pack away their whiskey and he's no exception to the rule."

Big Cass: "And apparently, he likes to tell tales too. Like literal tales."

Roxy: "Are you referring to the whole Demon King legend he was telling Seth in his promo?"

Big Cass: "That's the start of many, yes."

JoJo: "Many?"

Big Cass: "Yes. He gets going if you bring up the subject."

JoJo: "I don' know who his make-up artist is, but that art piece they paint on his back is amazing. That guy deserves a huge raise."

Enzo: "Yeah. It would make one hell of a back piece if he ever got the need for a tattoo."

JoJo: "Ouch. That would take weeks to complete."

Enzo: "Possibly months depending on his tolerance level."

JoJo: "Oh hell no. No thank you."

Big Cass: "Thank you. Someone else who thinks they're all nuts. I just don't get the obsession with tattoos."

Enzo looks at him like he's grown a third head on both of his shoulders.

Enzo: "Dude, seriously?"

Big Cass: "I don't. I never have really gotten the idea of inking up your body like you all like to do. It's not my thing."

Roxy: "I have to agree with Big Cass. Jess got a fairy on her lower back and it turned out really awesome and she tried to convince me to get one with her, but I chickened out at the last minute."

Dean: "Good for you. If you're not feeling it, then don't go out and do it. It's your body and remember, in 80 years when you're wrinkled and old and staring at yourself in the mirror that fairy on your back becomes a blob on your wrinkles."


	15. Chapter 15

Enzo: "My dad has ink and it doesn't look like wrinkled blobs. I get you guys aren't in to ink and that's cool, but don't assume to know everything about those of us who do get ink done. Mine are all sentimental and represent loves of my life."

Dean: "That's the way to do it. If it means something to you and it represents something sentimental or someone you love, than go for it. Don't get ink done just because everyone else wants to."

JoJo: "It's all good."

As we are debating the pros and cons of tattoos, Finn and Baron come into the bar.

Melanie: "There are my two favorite dudes."

Sami: "I thought I was one of your favorite dudes."

Melanie: "Weren't you going to the bar to get our drinks?"

Sami: "Umm, we have our own table with a waitress so that would be a no."

Melanie: "Damn, that's right."

Finn: "Hello lovelies."

First he hugs me and kisses my cheek. Then he kisses JoJo's cheek and hugs her.

Melanie: "You remember JoJo Hendricks."

Finn: "Of course I do. She's your tag team partner from NXT."

Melanie: "And this is my other sister, Roxy."

Finn: "Pleased to meet you. I know you as the Smack Down women's champion. It's nice to officially meet."

Roxy: "Nice to officially meet you too. I love watching you in the ring. There is something about that whole Demon King angle you've got going. It's dark and mysterious just how I like my men."

Dean shakes his head like "oh brother" and Roxy winks at him. Finn starts smiling.

Finn: "If you like your men dark and mysterious, what's with Dean? He's not dark or mysterious."

Dean: "Very funny, Finn."

He gives him a hug.

Roxy: "Dean is crazy he qualifies."

Finn: "This is my friend, Baron Corbin."

Baron steps forward and suddenly, I feel like a 3 foot midget standing next to his 6' 8" frame.

Roxy: "We've met. We're on the same show."

Baron: "Yes. How's it going, Champ?"  
Roxy: "I feel wonderful. I could use another Wicked Apple Ale too many bad singers in here."

Baron: "Unfortunately, those are the ones that do the most singing


	16. Chapter 16

Roxy: "True that. You know Dean."

Baron: "Yes. I kicked his ass last week."

Dean: "Only because you tried to squash me with a fork lift the night before."

JoJo: "Kids."

Melanie: "Nice to see they bicker outside of the ring too."

Baron: "That's because Jon likes to bitch."

Roxy: "You know my sister, Melanie and her friend JoJo."

Baron shakes their hands.

Baron: "Pleased to meet the new Smack Down Tag team champs."

JoJo: "Same here."

Melanie: "We were on NXT together too. I remember you clear as day cuz I felt like a short little kid standing next to you and still do."

Baron: "And I was impressed that you two wanted to fight the men equally instead of cowering away and only wanting to fight women to keep from getting hurt."

Melanie: "Women hurt other women just as easily as men and vice versa."

Dean: "It's an Indie thing too. WWE is the only place where you don't see the women fighting the men anymore because of too many law suits. It's retarded the amount of politics around one company."

I look over towards the door and spot The Resident Rocker Jessica Mendez and Seth Rollins walking our way.

Melanie: "Holy shit. There's a face I haven't seen in ages."

Jessica: "Hello to you too, Mel."

She gives me a huge hug

Melanie: "Good to see you both made it hey Seth."

I give him a hug and kiss his cheek.

Seth: "Good to see you too."

Melanie: "The crutches and brace are gone I see."

Seth: "Yup. I'm all 100 percent again."

Jessica: "Thank God and Baby Jesus. This man is a bitch when he can't do things on his own. I wanted to hang him the past 9 months."

Seth: "Yeah. I plead too much pain in my leg to think straight."

Jessica: "You're excused this time. Don't let it happen again."

She winks at him playfully.

Melanie: "You guys know my tag partner, JoJo Hendricks."

Jessica: "I do now officially. We never officially met. I'm Jessica."

She holds out her hand and JoJo shakes it.

JoJo: "I'm JoJo nice to meet you."

Jessica: "You know Seth Rollins, my boyfriend."

Seth: "Nice to meet you, JoJo."

He shakes her hand as well. I basically go around the whole table and introduce everyone like they didn't already know each other out of habit.


End file.
